wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Thaddeus B’opoli
Academic and Professional Career Professor Bo transferred from Ilvermorny to teach Native Magic. His goofy antics and somewhat lazy teaching style immediately set him at odds with Professor Pine, but eventually the two ended up getting along fine. Thaddeus was constantly warning other professors of the dangers of unqualified investigation into unknown magic but no one really took him seriously. Then he unexpectedly resigned and went back to the US. Unbeknownst to his colleagues, Thaddeus had travelled back to the US to find the rare and powerful Black wand, also know as the Soul stealer or Tushka. This wand forms from the roots of the black tree every several centuries. Once formed, it bonds to the first person to channel magical energies through it, and the Black Tree disappears, only to reappear in a different location in a couple of centuries. The bonding gives the host immortality and increased strength, speed, and stamina. The host can also summon the wand at will. But Thaddeus was not the only one searching for the wand. The Dark Wizard Association of America (DWAA) had been all but wiped out by a descendent of Fleming (Professor Daniel) wielding the Philosopher’s wand. They were desperate to find a wand to counter its power and they sent their top hunters to find the Black Tree. Fortunately, Thaddeus’ superior investigative and tracking skills led him to the Black Tree first. He found the wand and bonded with it but he had great difficulty controlling its power. Even so, he still managed to evade the Dark Hunters. Returning to Hogwarts, Thaddeus immediately sought help from Professor Infernum who gave him a crystal to help control the power of the wand by focusing his will entirely on what he desired the wand to do. Thaddeus also revealed his true identity to a few trusted colleagues. He was a Revelator, a MACUSA magical investigation operative trained in ancient methods of tracking derived from American Indian legend and folklore. Although the training is arduous, it enables the wizard to sense the location of the channeling of Dark magical energies. This allows Revelators to track and capture Death Eaters with extreme efficiency. Thaddeus was incredibly proficient at the training and is only the fourth wizard in MACUSA to be ranked a rating of six, the highest possible level. (Hence his badge number 6-4) His original assignment was to infiltrate Hogwarts and get information regarding the Black Tree, an assignment he ultimately completed. Upon gaining the Root Wand, he was sent back to investigate rumors of a Dark Wizard known as the Curator. Although the Revelators can track dark magic, powerful charms can foil their ability, and the Curator had remained essentially undetectable by even Revelators as skilled as Thaddeus. However, continuing to stay undercover severely hampered Thaddeus’ ability to help an ever growing list of colleagues he would now call friends. Becoming increasingly frustrated, he called in a few favors at MACUSA and was given permission to reveal his identity. Personal Life Thaddeus‘ dad was an extremely successful detective, having worked for MACUSA after being an ambassador from France, and Thaddeus wanted to walk in his father’s footsteps. Despite being initially hired mainly for his father’s work, he has since proved himself worthy of his role and is one of the most successful detectives his boss, Sylvia Merriwether, has ever seen. Even with his phenomenal success, many of his fellow detectives believe he has yet to reach his full potential. Thaddeus’ mother gave him a special turtle shell when he was little. This shell was imbued with magic from the turtle mother Luksi. His mother told him that if he chose, he could become a ‘Champion’ for Luksi, given the strength and skill needed to shield others from harm. Thaddeus’ desire to be like his father drove him to make that commitment, binding himself to Luksi as a champion. Thaddeus is an extremely skilled and effective tracker. He is also a powerful duelist and very protective of those entrusted to his care. The root wand gives him the fighting prowess to stand toe to toe with even the most aggressive of werewolves. He is one of the few Professors able to fight effectively in hand to hand combat. His dad was a Revelator as well.